1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and more particularly, to a multifunctional plastic frame and a backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
As the competitions in the liquid crystal display (LCD) market become more and more intense, how to improve the production efficiency and enhance the competitive edge of products must be considered by LCD manufacturers in design of their products. The backlight module is one of the key components of the LCD panel in the LCD, so improvement in structure of the backlight module is essential for improving the production efficiency and product performance of the LCD. As shown in FIG. 1, a backlight module structure of the conventional LCD product is generally comprised of a backplate, a reflective sheet, a light guide panel, an optical film, a light emitting unit, a plastic frame 41, an LCD panel 42, a front frame 43 and so on. The plastic frame 41 mainly functions to support the LCD panel 42 and press against the optical film so as to ensure the structural stability of the whole backlight and prevent entry of dusts into the module. The front frame 43 mainly functions to secure the LCD panel 42 against escape of the LCD panel 42 and to shield the non-displaying region of the LCD panel 42 and the light leakage. A primary practice adopted currently is fixing the plastic frame 41 to a back cover by means of catches or screws. Specifically, after the LCD panel 42 is placed, the front frame 43 is put on to press against the LCD panel 42 and catches or screws are used to fix the front frame 43 to the back cover. However, when this fixing approach is used, the front frame 43 and the plastic frame 41 must be fixed respectively, which leads to complex operations and a low assembling efficiency; and because a large number of parts are used, loss of some parts tends to occur in the fixing process to cause degradation of the product quality.